A large number of games are marketed for indoor use. The largest single quantity of such games are generally categorized as board games. Typically such games have a strong or predominate element of chance and in any event, do not involve physical exertion.
Various indoor games have been proposed involving skill and physical exertion whereby a ball or similar object is thrown, shot or otherwise projected toward a target. Where such games involve rolling a ball along the carpet or other flooring, they are subject to the uncontrolled irregularities in such flooring and therefore, cannot be played with consistent results. Similar games that involve throwing or otherwise projecting a ball through an opening in a backstop result in a high velocity for the projected object with the resultant danger that the ball may strike and damage other objects in the room. Such games therefore cannot be played in most rooms.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an indoor ball game which requires skill in projecting the ball to a target, but results in relatively low ball velocities so as to minimize or eliminate damage to the other objects in the room. Such a game is particularly desirable where it may be easily folded to a relatively small size for storage.